


hands through my hair

by kingeden



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Canon Divergence, Cuddling, Fluff, Gonta/Korekiyo, Hair Braiding, Hair Brushing, M/M, danganronpa - Freeform, danganronpa v3, no killing game nope, small mention of korekiyo’s sister, soft nighttime stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingeden/pseuds/kingeden
Summary: a quiet night of one of korekiyo and gontas first nights together
Relationships: Gokuhara Gonta/Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 85





	hands through my hair

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is my first dr fic so.. be kind pls. i Love gonta with all my soul and i think him and korekiyo are cute together so.. here this is!

It was a quiet night, Gonta had just moved in with Korekiyo, and they laid quietly in their recently-shared bed as the moon shone onto both of their faces. Framed photos of their most memorable dates they’ve had over the past few months stacked where their bedside table would soon be.

Kiyo slowly placed his hand on Gontas cheek, and examined him closely.

“What is Kiyo doing?”

“Studying you, dear”

Kiyo slowly moved his hand from Gontas cheek to the back of his head, and attempted to run his fingers through his hair. It got stuck in a heap of knots.

“Gonta..”

“Yes?”

“When was the last time you brushed your hair..?”

“Brush... Gontas hair..?”

“Yes, dear, when?”

“Gonta... no can remember that”

Kiyos eyes widened slightly, and sat up. Gonta soon followed.

“Gonta, dear, I’m going to go get a brush, I’ll be back shortly, okay?” Kiyo stated, and awaited for Gontas nod. Once he did, he stood up and went to go grab the many brushes he had kept.

Gonta sat himself up slightly, and tried to copy what Kiyo tried to do to his hair, and didn’t see anything too wrong with it. It was always like that. 

Gonta watched Kiyo return from another room, with various brushes in his hands. He placed them on the bed, and gestured for Gonta to spin so his back faced him. Kiyo scooted forward a little so that gonta could rest on Kiyo slightly. 

“My, my...” Kiyo whispered to himself as he brought the first brush towards Gontas hair. As soon as the brush started going through, Gonta lept forward slightly.

“What.. is Kiyo doing..?!”

“I’m brushing your hair, it may hurt or feel a little strange, but you’ll feel much better afterwards, I promise” Kiyo responded softly, offering his hand. Gonta accepted it, and repositioned himself back laying against Kiyo. 

Slowly, with a few winces and complaints from Gonta, the brush was going through his hair a little more smoothly. Gonta, instead of wincing, started relaxing into Kiyos chest, listening to his heartbeat and feeling his chest move as he breathed.

To most, having someone of Gontas size laying on you would be scary or intimidating, but Kiyo found it calming. He felt honored to be able to hold someone else, other than his sister, like this. He loved the feeling of being trusted enough to be able to do this. 

The noise of the brush going through Gontas hair started to feel therapeutic, so Kiyo started humming. Gonta couldn’t identify the song, but it was probably from another culture other than their own. Gonta started to doze off, and Kiyo rubbing his arm slowly with his free hand certainly didn’t prevent this either.

About an hour later, Kiyo shook Gonta awake from his small nap, to feel that his hair felt very different. Gonta looked behind himself, and saw about 5 different brushes tossed to the side, all filled with dark green hair. Gonta looked back up at Kiyo to see his small smile, a rare sight for Gonta to see.

Kiyo stood up from their bed, offering his hand once again, and let Gonta pull himself off of the bed. Kiyo turned on a small lamp, and held a mirror up to Gonta. To his suprise, his curly hair now reached his ankles. Gonta twirled around to see the hair move with him.

Kiyo went into another room and pulled in a chair, and offered it to Gonta. Kiyo, pulling a hair tie from his own hair out, started to braid his hair. Once more, the two went back into a comfortable quietness, with only Kiyos humming filling the room. 

Gontas eyes grew heavy again, feeling very comfortable in the chair, and having Kiyos humming luring him to sleep once again.

After a few minutes, Kiyo shook Gonta awake lightly, and showed the braid to him. It was a perfect french braid. Gonta, impressed, stood up and twirled once more. He giggled lightly, and this time, offered _his_ hand to Kiyos. He gladly accepted it, and Gonta walked them back to bed.

They went back to their original position, blankets covering them, Kiyos hand on Gontas face, slowly rubbing his cheek. This time, though, Gonta leaned into it.

“Gonta?”

“Yes, Kiyo?”

“Thank you” Kiyo smiled, and Gonta smiled back

And with that, the two shuffled closer together, and quietly dozed off.


End file.
